


Miraculous: Tales of Coccinelle and Lady Noire [Slow Updates]

by trash_noodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, even if that's too soon after mari's akumatization idc i need more lady noire content, lady noire comes in later, maybe like - chapter 3 or 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: Juleka never wanted to be a hero, she would've been happy to stay and watch while some other person got all the glory for winning a fight against a supervillain. But as it turns out, life doesn't go as expected. Now she's left navigating a course of heroism and her found abilities as the chosen holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, let alone highschool and dealing with her feelings for her long-time crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So when Marinette gets akumatized into Princess Justice she has to take a stand and save her. And after coming so close to defeat Tikki realizes she needs a partner, and judging by the events that just transpired, she has a pretty good idea of who.And thus, Coccinelle, formerly the sole protector of Paris meets her new cunning, funny, ultra charming partner, Lady Noire.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Miraculous: Tales of Coccinelle and Lady Noire [Slow Updates]

When Juleka had first gotten her Miraculous she’d been cautious and fearful of the responsibility - she wasn’t exactly the best fit for a hero, especially at first glance. She was just quiet and naturally reserved, there was no way she’d be able to overcome her fear and rise up to be a hero. Except Paris needed one, and as little as a threat this strange butterfly holder seemed to pose she had to step forward and protect the city. Her city. After all, there had only been two attacks so far, and the villains had been mild and easy to defeat, something she could work with. Besides, with her lucky charm it was practically over in seconds.

It had only been a week since she’d met Tikki and been offered her Miraculous, though it felt so much longer to her. She was still getting used to the whole ‘hero’ thing and the attention she was starting to provoke in the media. Usually Juleka never managed to get her picture anywhere, yet here she was - seeing her masked face in every news website, every poster… She really wasn’t used to all the attention either, it made her feel uneasy, with all these eyes on her - counting on her to save the day… 

Any doubts she’d had since however had been taken care of by Tikki.

Tikki was a kind hearted but fierce little kwami, and she’d help reassure Juleka whenever she had doubts. 

It had been a relatively normal day for Juleka, usually sitting at her spot in the back of the class, high on alert in case another akuma arrived - when she’d suddenly been distracted when her friend Marinette had walked into class with Alya, her heart fluttered in her chest as Marinette’s gaze landed on hers and she gave a small wave, Juleka managed a wave back then dropped her gaze back to the desk. Okay, so it was no secret that she had a slight crush on Marinette. Who wouldn't? She was smart and pretty and just overall an amazing person. 

But when Chloe had arrived not long after Juleka was snapped out of her flustered state as she advanced towards Marinette, a sneer plastered on her face. Juleka knew that look only too well, Chloe was about to do something awful, something that could have serious consequences if she went too far. But instead of going up to Marinett she simply brushed past her, the same gleeful look in her eyes as she took her seat and sat beside Sabrina. Marinette seemed to notice this, her gaze hardened as her eyes gleamed with worry. Juleka felt worried too, whatever Chloe had done could not be good, there was no way she'd smile like that for no reason.

Suddenly Miss Bustier made her way into the classroom, she swept her eyes across the row of students and Juleka's breath hitched when she beckoned Marinette to follow her out of the classroom. What did Chloe do? Juleka wondered, now severely worried for her friend. Alya got up from her seat, charging over to Chloe and scowling down at her as she started demanding what she'd done. Chloe pretended to look offended at her accusation.

“Moi? I did absolutely nothing!”   
“Oh don't spout your crap to me Chloe,” Alya spat, “what did you do?”   
Chloe snorted, “like I said, I did nothing. Why would you suddenly blame me as soon as Marinette goes and gets herself in trouble?”   
Alya folded her arms, still frowning, “how would you know she'd be in trouble? Miss Bustier could've only wanted to talk to her about something completely different.”

Chloe seemed to freeze for a moment before she let out an irritated grunt, “well whatever it is I have nothing to do with it!”  
“Yeah right! You're the one behind every wicked scheme in this school!” Alya snapped back, slamming her first on the table. She looked up in surprise when the classroom door opened, Miss Bustier arrived, Juleka craned her neck to see if she could spot Marinette and her heart sank when she wasn't there. 

Now she really was worried, what had Chloe done?

Juleka tapped her fingers against the desk as the class went on, still wondering what Chloe could have possibly done that would've made Miss Bustier take Marinette out of class. She couldn't even focus on her work, feeling sick to her stomach as her anxiety spiked with each passing second. Something was off, she could feel it. Since getting the Miraculous only a few days prior somehow she'd been able to feel a negative shift in the energy. But maybe it was just her anxiety getting the best of her, so she tried to shrug it off and get on with her work.

Though as it turned out, she had a good reason to be paranoid. 

When the classroom door swung open every student jumped in shock, Juleka's eyes widened when a figure made their way into the room. Fitting a long black tailored suit along with a pair of matching black trousers and laced boots, two feathered wings at her side and her long hair swept back, revealing her face. Beautiful, but the anger residing within her eyes was horrifying to see - a sword was clasped tightly in her hand, a black mask covered her eyes but without a doubt Juleka knew that the villainess she was looking at was Marinette. 

And it turns out whatever Chloe had done must've been pretty bad if it got the kindest person she knew to become akumatized.

Everyone seemed to shrink back in fear as the now akumatized Marinette took a slow step towards them, her eyes lit up with amusement at this and Juleka almost wanted to throw up.   
“Relax everyone,” Marinette said in a casual, dismissive tone, “I'm just here for Chloe, no one else.” She assured, then she paused and added, “though maybe Sabrina too.”

Sabrina shrank back fearfully in her seat next to Chloe, “w-why me?” She stuttered.  
Marinette regarded her carefully for a moment and let out a dry laugh in response, “because, aren't you always following Chloe around like a little bitch? No doubt you had something to do with this too.”  
Sabrina fell quiet, not even letting out so much as a whimper. Chloe rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest as Marinette turned her cold eyes on her.

“Just because you have some new clothes doesn't mean I'm going to be afraid of you Dupain-Cheng.”   
Marinette drew the sword out so that the tip was almost touching Chloe's face, the latter let out a squeak and remained completely frozen in place.  
“My name,” Marinette spoke with venom in her tone, “is Princess Justice.” She moved her sword away but Chloe didn't relax, she twirled the weapon in her hands as she looked back at her once more, “speaking of justice, it's about time I delivered some.”

In a single moment she spun on her heel and just when Juleka thought the sword was going to impale Chloe it simply passed right through her as if she weren't even there, a shudder passed through Chloe's body as she lowered her head.   
“What are your crimes Chloe? Tell us all what you did.” Mar— no, Juleka had to remind herself that this was no longer Marinette but Papillon using her as a puppet, pulling each string. Princess Justice continued to pace in front of her.

Chloe paled, her shoulders tensed as she spoke against her will, her voice was rough and strained, “I framed Marinette,” she gasped, “the lockers, the storage, the writing on the wall was all me.”  
Princess Justice curled her lips upward into a sickening smile, “that's better.” She paused for a moment, a purple butterfly mask appeared over her face and she furrowed her brow, “I'll tend to your punishment soon enough, for now I have to go and collect a little something.”

With that she unfolded her wings that had been lying limply by her sides and took off outside the classroom.

“Everyone go to safety,” Miss Bustier ordered, until now she'd been watching completely horror-struck at the scene before her, “don't come out until Coccinelle has freed her from the akuma.”  
The students fled in panic, Sabrina was helping a shaken Chloe to her feet and leading her out the classroom - Adrien, Nino and Alya were exchanging worried glances. Juleka got to her feet and made an immediate dash into the courtyard after them, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Alya chatting nervously to Adrien and Nino as the trio walked out of the school.

“Alya no! You can’t go chasing akumas whenever you feel like it!” Nino hissed, grabbing her arm gently, Alya turned to glare at him.  
“That isn’t just any akuma, that’s my friend,” she snapped, “and I have to make sure she’s safe.”  
“Nino’s right Alya, even if that is Marinette there’s nothing of her left in there now, it’s all Papillion now.” Adrien added in a gentle tone. Juleka watched, Alya’s eyes looked tortured as she simply lowered her head and allowed her friends to lead her away. 

After a couple of minutes Juelka found a desolate alleyway, she quickly checked to make sure no one was looking and opened her bag. Tikki flew out to meet her, “Juleka, what's wrong?” The little kwami squeaked as Juleka hugged herself tightly.  
“I've only been a hero for a week and in that time there's been two attacks, this the third - Tikki I'm not sure I can do this by myself anymore.” She croaked.  
“I know, Papillon's definitely getting bolder.” Tikki sighed.  
“And now Marinette's been akumatized,” Juleka whispered, “Tikki I can't… I don't want to fight her.”

Tikki gave her a sympathetic look, despite only being with her new holder for a short week she'd grown rather attached to her and Juleka had started to tell her all her secrets. So Tikki knew full well that Juleka loved Marinette dearly - and Juleka had hoped to keep her free from Papillon's harm, but she'd failed that too.  
“That's not Marinette right now, that's Papillon controlling her. She may look like her but it's not. And it's up to you to save her.” Tikki told her, Juleka looked at her briefly before heading a sigh.

“You're right,” Juleka said sorrowfully, “Marinette needs a hero, I guess I'll have to do.” She sighed, then looked up, slightly more determined than before, “Tikki, spots on!” In a blinding flash of white light she transformed into her superhero attire. Into Coccinelle. Swinging her yo-yo to the nearest building and latching onto it, and with a gentle tug she was heaved into the air and vaulted about the rooftops. Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of Princess Justice

A few streets away she spotted a crowd fleeing below, she changed direction and headed there - wherever there was panic, an akuma had to be near. 

She dropped the ground below, turning to face a civilian, “excuse me sir, have you seen an akuma here?” She asked calmly, the person's face remained completely blank and now that she looked closer she noticed an odd purple hue in their eyes.   
They took a lumbering step forward, arm outstretched and their expression a scowl. Juleka backed away hesitantly as yet more of the crowd members turned towards her.

“Like my jury?” A sickeningly familiar voice rang out from above her, she tilted her head up to see Princess Justice grinning at her, “what? A princess needs her court.”  
Juleka frowned, “they're innocent people.”  
“Is anyone really innocent though?” Princess Justice mused, tapping her gloved hand against the edge of her sword. She opened her wings and drifted down onto the floor.

“Most people are.” Juleka replied, trying to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't shake the voice in her mind that was screaming that the villain she was preparing to fight was Marinette. _Except it isn't… This is just some sick, twisted version of her Papillon created. Not the real Marinette, she's somewhere in there. She needs me…_ Juleka thought.  
Princess Justice scoffed, “most people sure, but how can you be sure of who's guilty or innocent? Or who's framed and who's really to blame?”

The purple tinted mask appeared on her face once again and Juleka shuddered instinctively, the villainess's eyes narrowed as she flicked her gaze over to Juleka. “As much as I'd love to stay and chat more my dear Coccinelle, I really need you to hand me your Miraculous.”  
“Like I'd ever do that.”  
“I'm glad you chose the difficult option bug, it'll make your defeat even more worth it.” The villainess grinned widely, holding her sword out her eyes shimmered a vibrant purple and at once the ‘jury’ she'd collected moved forward at her silent command.

Juleka doged to the side as one of the brainwashed civilians closest to her side lunged for her earrings, she grunted and swung her yoyo to get to a safe distance so that they couldn’t reach her - to her dismay some started making their way through the building she was on top of to reach her. Below her, Princess Justice smirked, “while you’re busy I think I may go pay Chloe another visit, I still have to see to it that she gets the punishment she deserves.”  
Juleka pushed down her anxiety, she had to make sure these citizens didn’t harm themselves. 

But as much as she may deserve it, she couldn’t let Princess Justice harm Chloe either.

Juleka snapped her head up to see the villainess flying back towards the school, she inhaled sharply, swinging her yoyo so that the string curled around her leg and she tugged on it.   
Princess Justice turned mid-air to face her and smiled, “alright bug, let’s go for a fly then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow to say the least, this is just something I'll be working on when I'm not working on my Dream SMP fic "Shatter Me"  
> And honestly it depends if I will continue this, like - I don't wanna work on a fic people don't read and waste my time doing it y'know?  
> So if this fic doesn't do as well as I hope it can I'll probably wind up discontinuing it pretty quickly.  
> But we'll see how it goes I guess, and if you did read, thank you! I hope you enjoyed! <3  
> If you wanna, you can leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, comments really do help a lot of fanfic writers so comments are greatly appreciated ^^
> 
> I'm also posting this on Tumblr!  
> I have a sideblog dedicated to Miraculous so if you wanna talk about the fic there please feel welcome to!
> 
> https://ladynoiremybeloved.tumblr.com/


End file.
